User blog:Cody2002sc/Darth Savtrians Sith Story
bandicam 2012-10-14 16-51-16-830.jpg|Me At he Jedi Temple Before It Got Destroyed! Bandicam 2012-10-14 16-51-16-830.jpg|Jedi Temple!|link=Jedi Temple Was Destroyed! #First Off Darth Savtrian was a Boy And Had Destoryed Jawa's At First And Had Became a Sith He had Learned how to Use The Lighting Force By His Self And One Day When He was exploring He found A sith Temple No Sith though He Had Found Bravis Saber And Had went in The Temple He had Saw Darth Vader And Darth Maul Dead on The Floor He Was Sad So He was The only Sith Left in the Galaxy The Empire Had Been Kept In a Secret Place With 1,000,000 Guards Around the building and The Jedi Would Not Go Near There Sav had killed half of The Jedi and Went to The Empire And Said to him he killed Obi Wan and Then All of a sudden Sav killed he Empire and everyone Started to attack him but Sav had made a Lighting Force Shield Around him if some one shot they all Died But not Sav Then Sav Had Escaped The Temple And Went to Umbara. The Battles Sav Had...... Sav Was The Last Sith on The whole Galaxy Nooo one could stop him Sence he was the last sith he Had Killed most jedi His Best Friend Saberj30 Heat Had Helped him through most stuff he was the second Sith Alive he was The Best Friend Sav Could Have! Sav And Saber had killed most Jedi and the only Jedi Left where Adi Galia Yoda Ahsoka Tano (Outcast Jedi) Kyle Karten, Saber And Sav Could Not find them They would not come out Saber and Sav where in a temple When They Had Found A girl Named Shisa Shadowknight and She Was A Sith So all three of Us had Went on the Search for Yoda Adi Galia Ahsoka Tano Kyle Karten They Found Galia and killed her Then Had Left her Body Lye at the place for years Sav had left the temple Solo He was on The look out for Yoda He had found Yoda and A Maruder Saber he had almost Killed Yoda when Yoda Had Knocked Sav out Then all of A Sudden Some one Came It was.... Nike Nightfall He was Sav's Best Friend From This Galaxy Carlac Nike Had Shot Yoda and Yoda Got Knocked Out Then Nike Had Healed Sav And Sav Killed Yoda Then Kyle Karten Came and Died very fast From a laser Beam Sav And Nike Laughed Sav FacePalmed for a second Kyle Had Died and Nike And Sav went to Felucia Where There Where Guards Around A building Inside There where People who had Survied the jedi it was a Set Up Nike And Sav Had no choice But to Give Up Ahsoka Came in and Said Sorry Sith Scum Your Dead now and Nike And Sav where locked in a jail WIth no Food Or Water Then Saber had dressed up like a Jedi To get in and Saber had Unlocked the door And They killed Ahsoka! Sav And The Adventures! Sav had Left Carlac And Found New Gear it was Pirate Gear And Some Captain Arguys Boots and A new Saber for Sav, Sav Had Left the Planet and made A Death Star Where Sav Destroyed Ever Planet With his friends one last Planet was Left but it could not be found It Was Kamino where the Clone Wars Had Began Sav Had Went to find Kamino But Saber Went and Had Found But he had died And Sav Was Sad But Sav went to Kamino and killed all the Clones Then it was down to the Last Bounty Hunter On every Galaxy Sav And Him Battled For Hours Boba Had Shot Sav in the Face And Sav Had His Face Smashed In Sav Had to Run to his ship and Get his old Black Mask And Sav could not see well but sav Stabed Boba And Boba Tryed to get Away But he Died Sav Had Then Retired From The Wars After his Last War With Boba He Has The Highest Rank of Sith In the Galaxy But Darth Had Died And Then There was Lord Savtrian Who Had Came and he was Darth's Brother he had Ruled All Sith And Darth Will never be forgot about In Lord Savtrians Mind Sav Had Lived A good life! But Always Remember Lord Could Always Kill You! Just Never Do Anything Bad That Will hurt Any Of his Friends ~Lord Savtrian Category:Blog posts